Noir et blanc
by Elionne
Summary: Tôt ou tard il faut se réveiller. Tôt où tard il faut revenir à la réalité. Tôt ou tard tout le bonheur qu'une personne peut vivre ou ressentir durant un infime instant, une minuscule fraction de son existence devra être payer. Une dette que l'on doit à la vie et qui sera remboursée, de notre vivant ou de notre mort. OS HG/DM


SAAAAAALUUUT LA COMPAGNIE ! Wow, ça fait presque un an que j'ai été absente. Je crois que c'est surtout parce que j'ai été TRÈS surchargée cette année et c'était à peine si j'avais du temps pour moi. Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour de congé ! YAY ! J'ai finit le secondaire ! La semaine prochaine je vais avoir ma remise de diplôme, mon bal et ensuite ça va être vraiment finit ! Ça me rend un peu triste, mais en même temps je vais pouvoir aller faire des études qui m'intéressent plus et être moins surchargée ^^

En plus, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, parce que j'ai pleins de débuts de fics qui traînent sur mon portable et qui n'attendent que d'être terminées ! Comme j'ai tout l'été devant moi, je vais pouvoir poster quelques OS et peut-être même commencer une nouvelle longue fic !

Alors, pour cet OS, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de moins guimauve que mon autre fic et d'y aller un peu plus dans le côté dramatique et sérieux de la chose. J'espère que c'est réussi, car moi je suis bien satisfaite du résultat !

Alors, sur ce, Bonne lecture ! :D (ça m'avait manquer dire ça !)

**Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à la superbe J.K. Rowling**

* * *

La vie n'es pas éternelle et la vie n'est pas juste. Pourtant la vie n'est pas injuste non plus. C'est le destin qui guide nos pas, mais ce se sont nos choix qui nous définissent. Le destin met une route devant nous. C'est à nous de décider si on veut quitter ce chemin pour parcourir les étendues inconnues où la vie et la mort dansent en harmonie. On pourrait penser que la vie et la mort sont opposées tout comme la joie et le bonheur ou le jour et la nuit. Pourtant, rien n'est jamais noir ou blanc. Irrémédiablement, le jour et la nuit se succèdent en une boucle infinie. Tout comme le bonheur et le malheur s'entrecroisent. Pourtant, malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, la lune et les étoiles illuminent la noirceur de la nuit et les nuages assombrissent le clarté du jour. Rien n'est noir ou blanc. Il s'agit plutôt de gris. Un arc-en-ciel de gris. Parfois surviennent de petits éclats colorés qui tranchent la mornitude grisâtre. Mais tôt où tard, la couleur se fanera. Tôt où tard il faut revenir à la réalité. Tôt ou tard tout le bonheur qu'une personne peut vivre ou ressentir durant un infime instant, une minuscule fraction de son existence devra être payer. Une dette que l'on doit à la vie et qui sera remboursée, de notre vivant ou de notre mort.

Maintenant, cette dette devait être remboursée et Hermione le comprenait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison pour que sa vie ai basculé dans le néant aussi rapidement. En vérité, il n'avait fallut que de quelques seconde. Quelques secondes qui avaient fait voler son bonheur sommaire et provisoire en éclats.

Il gisait inerte sur le sol. Son meilleur ami. Son âme soeur. Son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur ne serait plus jamais fendu par ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Sa chevelure rousse avait perdu son éclat. Comme un feu qui se serait éteint. Ses bras ne se serreraient plus jamais autour d'elle. Ron, l'amour de sa vie était mort sous ses yeux.

Harry était mort un peu plus tôt. Il s'était sacrifié pour eux, mais l'élu était mort pour rien. Tout comme Ron. Tout comme les combattants qui tombaient autour d'Hermione. La bataille était perdue. La guerre était finie.

Pourtant les sorts volaient toujours dans la cour. Un jet de lumière rouge frôla Hermione, lui brûlant légèrement le bras et alla s'écraser contre un arbre faisant voler le bois et l'écorce dans les airs. Tout autour d'elle, des corps gisaient partout, teintant le sol de pierres de sang. Le sang des guerriers tombés au combat. Le sang des élèves et des membres de l'ordre du phénix qui c'étaient battu vaillamment. Seul quelques combattants se tenait toujours debout, affrontant les Mangemorts qui n'avait subi qu'un très petit nombre de pertes. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le silence ne retombe sur le champ de bataille. Les genoux se pliaient, les yeux se fermaient et les derniers soupirs étaient emportés par la brise du matin qui se levait peu à peu.

Pourtant, Hermione ne combattait plus. Le désespoir l'avait gagnée. Elle était là, debout au centre du champ de bataille, figée. Sa main était crispée sur sa baguette, à un point tel que la peau sèche de ses articulations se craquelait. Elle avait les dents tellement serrées que c'était un miracle que sa mâchoire tienne le coup. La couleur avait quitté son jolie visage et des mèches désordonnées collait à sa peau. Ses yeux autrefois pétillant d'intelligence étaient éteints.

Le combat fesait toujours rage autour d'elle, mais la jeune femme n'y fesaient plus attention. La gryffondor fit un tour sur elle-même, sans porter la moindre attention à l'agitation des combats, elle jeta un regard vide, sur les fragments de sa vie qui étaient maintenant partie en fumée, la laissant dénuée de vie et sans âme, telle une coquille vide. Ron. Neville. Ginny. Luna. George. Thonks. Remus. Hagrid. Seamus. Dean. Arthur. Molly. Percy. Bill. Fleur. Kingsley. McGonagald. Flitwick. Slughorn. et Harry. Harry qui avait le visage couvert de sang. Ses lunettes avec les verres brisés gisait plus loin. Jamais plus elle ne verra les yeux verts de son meilleur ami s'illuminer. Jamais plus elle ne le verrai avoir fière allure sur son éclair de feu, à chasser le vif d'or, se faufilant entre les joueurs et les cognards. Le trio d'or n'était plus. Poudlard n'était plus.

La jeune femme cessa de tourner et se laissa tomber à genoux. Ses mains se décrispèrent et elle laissa tomber sa baguette, qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un bout de bois inutile. Son dernier regard fut pour Poudlard. Poudlard qui l'avait accueilli. Poudlard, où elle avait rencontré sa seconde famille. Poudlard, où elle se sentait chez-elle. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Attendit que la fin arrive, la délivrant de cette souffrance et de ce néant.

Des pas se rapprochèrent dans son dos et Hermione soupira à l'approche de la délivrance. Cependant, plutôt que de recevoir le sort fatidique, elle sentit quelqu'un se précipité sur elle et la secouer. La jeune femme ne réagit pas. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur elle? La mort ne pouvait-elle pas venir la chercher pour la délivrer?

La personne qui c'était agenouillée devant elle lui parla, mais elle ne comprit pas se qu'on lui disait. C'est alors qu'on la souleva de terre. La sorcière sentit toute énergie quitter son corps pour de bon et s'appuya contre le torse de l'homme qui la portait. Des bras puissants l'entouraient, la retenant fermement pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Hermione sentit qu'ils se déplaçaient et après un moment qui aurait aussi bien put être une seconde que mille ans, l'homme s'arrêta et la jeune femme reconnut la sensation caractéristique du transplanage. L'inconnu la déposa sur le sol. La sorcière sentit du sable sous-elle et put distinguer le son des vague. Une plage ? Peut-être le mystérieux inconnu était-il la mort et il était venu la chercher pour l'emmener au paradis? Peut-être son voeux avait-il été exaucée finalement? Non ce n'était pas possible puisque qu'elle sentait toujours ses nombreuses blessures la brûler.

La jeune femme souleva difficilement les paupière dans un effort extrême et distingua des cheveux blonds platine et des yeux d'un gris orageux qui la fixait. Malefoy? Le jeune homme lui caressa document les cheveux, se redressa, puis transplana.

Hermione ferma les paupières, à cours d'énergie. Elle pouvait encore voir le regard inquiet du blond imprimé sur sa rétine. La jeune femme sentit ses dernière forces la quitter et tomba dans le coma. Le néant l'enveloppa, réconfortant, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Voili Voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plut :$ N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est le pain quotidien des auteurs et d'autant plus que ça m'a énormément manqué cette année !

Voici quelque questions auxquelles vous pourriez répondre : Est-ce que vous avez aimé? Est-ce qu'il est réussi ou les OS ça me fait définitivement pas? Points positifs et négatifs? Comment avez-vous trouver les personnages? Assez long ou trop long? Avez-vous trouvé des fautes :o !? Hunger Games ou Divergence? Sucré ou salé? Qui est en premier, l'oeuf ou la poule !?

Bref, je vous aimes fort fort FORT. On se revoit bientôt et j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience !


End file.
